


Dragging themselves across the ground

by romanfunkboy



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanfunkboy/pseuds/romanfunkboy
Summary: This was written as part of a fic fandom trade challenge with REUEL. The challenge was to write in a fandom the other chooses, given a brief description  of their OTP and given a situation off the "bad things happen bingo". The situation I got was "Dragging themselves across the ground". Word limit was 200-500.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Dragging themselves across the ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reueline (Niiselin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niiselin/gifts).



> i dont know these characters and i dont know this fandom please dont bash me, i hoped u like this.

“C’mon Yuuri, hurry up! There are more coming this way,” Wolf grounded out through gritted teeth.

Yuuri tries to move his legs but he stumbles hard against Wolf, his knees buckling underneath his feet. He’s sorry that he got hit right in the chest by the enemy and he tries to tell Wolf but his lungs can’t seem to get in enough air. Wolf falls under his weight and Yuuri looks down to see blood seeping through his pants. Oh, he thinks, Wolf got hurt.

His head was woozy, and everything was fading around the edges. Someone was shaking him. He blinks awake.

“Yuuri, you stupid wimp, wake up! Stay with me!”

Yuuri nods and holds onto Wolf, clinging onto his shoulders. His face was mere inches away from Wolf and he can see every golden lash on his eyelids, his blonde locks framing his pale sweaty face. Even when in pain, Wolf looked exquisite, like a prince out of a fairy-tale. Oh wait, he was ACTUALLY a prince. He stares at Wolf’s rose red lips and his sculpted tall nose, then he trails his line of sight upwards towards Wolf’s gorgeous emerald eyes and he sees them glisten with unshed tears. He wants to tell Wolf he was sorry for not being strong enough to protect them both but again his lungs refuse to cooperate.

Those beautiful pink lips parted, and the angel spoke, “I’ll get us out of here.”

Wolf started crawling on the ground with Yuuri holding onto him from behind. In the distance, he hears the enemy voices advance closer. Wolf starts to drag them towards the nearest bush, cold sweat beading at his forehead from the pain and fatigue. He feels the painful ground beneath his fingers and the sand gathering in his fingernails. Yuuri is a dead weight on top of him, which is totally a metaphor of how Yuuri is to him in every aspect of their relationship, but he feels something wet soaking into the back of his clothes at an alarming rate. He ignores the throbbing pain in his leg and pulls them towards the bushes harder.

“I’ll protect you Yuuri.”


End file.
